Death Has A Name
by LiLmOoNgIrL
Summary: Hotaru also known as Saturn just lost everything close to her. can she cope with this? Can the shimgami get on her good side? can he also tell her that he has blood on his hands? i think he can.HD paring
1. Saturn pt1

Disclaimer: I do not own the shows.

Ariel: hello people I'm here with a story on one of my favorite characters. Hotaru.

Hotaru: only because we are one in the same

Ariel: sure what ever…anyways I will be writing a story on how the goddess of death and god of death meet and fall dangerously in love with each other.

Hotaru: and she doesn't own the song solitude in this story. Evanescence does so yeah enjoy.

Ariel: yeah

* * *

Death Has A Name

Prolog: now in 'solitude'

Saturn stood in a circle of dead bodies. She was alone now. She didn't even have the time guardian to watch out for her. See she too was dead from the attack that chaos sent.

_How many times have you told me you love her?  
As many times as I wanted to tell you the truth.  
How long have I stood here beside you?  
I lived through you. You looked through me_.

She looked at all of the bodies then their faces. They looked so peaceful to her. She wished she could join them. But her powers wouldn't let her. She is an immortal after all. And immortals can't die unless you break the cycle.

_Ooo, Solitude  
Still with me is only you  
Ooo, Solitude  
I can't stay away from you_

" So the goddess of death is still alive." Chaos stated. Saturn turned with a glare. " So were not talking now." Saturn looked at the thing. " I don't talk to murders." She yelled at him. Then she turned to walk away.

_How many times have I done this to myself?  
How long will it take before I see?  
When will this hole in my heart be mended?  
Who now is left alone but me?_

Saturn was truly upset. She lost everyone including herself. Now she doesn't want to remember anything that has to do with feeling pain. 'Goodbye my friends.' She thought to herself as she walked away into the darkness. Chaos was nowhere to be seen after she left.

_Everyone leaves me stranded,  
forgotten, abandoned  
left behind.  
I can't stay here another night_

* * *

Ariel: I loved it

Hotaru: me two

Saturn: me three

Both: what how can this be

Saturn: (giggles) me and Saturn maybe the same person but we have different minds

Hotaru: okay then we have a new person to talk with

Ariel: cool just as long as she does invite Duo for the next chapter

Saturn: maybe then I can probably hurt him with my glaive

Ariel: okay then but not to much we still love him…anyways read/review please thank you goodbye now.

Hotaru: and oh she forgot a whole bunch of the lyrics to solitude so don't worry.


	2. Saturn pt2

Ariel: hello people

Hotaru: welcome to the story about me

Saturn: don't forget me either.

Ariel: why would I do that?

Saturn: you dislike me

Ariel: remember I am a Capricorn so can't

Saturn: that's right…well here's the disclaimer: we do not own the story just characters that appear.

Author notes:

() Talking to themselves

'' Thinking

"" Speaking

Death has a name

* * *

Chapter1: shimigami meet death

Duo of all people was upset. He left the mansion cause of wufei. He played the worst trick on him. Even though duo had to admit he deserved it for painting Wufei's nataku neon pink for the fifth time that month.

So Duo decided to take a walk to clear his brain. When he arrived at the park he saw something really unusual. He was hoping to just relax but he really didn't need to see what he just saw.

In the park…

Sailor Saturn was trying to fight off this youma. She really didn't know how it found her. But her best guess was that chaos followed her. " Give up now why you can." She yelled the green looking thing. " Never I came because chaos wants you dead." She just glared. " Fine… Silent glaive." She destroyed the monster.

From afar…

Duo couldn't believe what he saw; a girl just destroyed a monster in a short skirt. ' Wait a minute short skirt.' He was confused till he saw a glaive in his face. " Who are you?" She asked the daydreaming boy. " Huh?" He then realized that he was at the mercy of the girl.

" I will not repeat this again…who are you?" she threaten. " I am Duo Maxwell." He was about ready to run for his life. " Humph." She held the glaive to the side. " What are you Death?" He asked her. " Yes I happen to be." She said in a very dark way.

" But I'm suppose to be the great shimigami." He started to dance like an idiot. Saturn almost smiled at the boy. " Well I have to go great…Shimigami." She said with a little amusement in her voice. Before Duo could ask her name she was gone.

" That was weird." He said. Then he headed back to the mansion where he had to face the others, and hopefully not Relena.

* * *

Ariel: what you think?

Saturn: okay I guess

Hotaru: make her nicer

Saturn: no way

Hotaru: okay me at least nice in my regular form

Ariel: but not to relena

Both: deal

Saturn: okay I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed typing it.

Ariel: that was my line anyways ready and review


	3. Saturn pt3

Ariel: hello people I changed my name for right now

Hotaru: oh great

Saturn: it's cool with me

Hotaru: anyways…angel does not own the two shows

Ariel: so enjoy it or I will get Heero in here

Saturn: good

* * *

Death has a name

Chapter2: Hotaru meets the g-boys

Mansion…

Duo walked in to see wufei shinning his blade for probably another Duo torture. Heero was on his laptop as usual. Quatre was watching TV. Trowa was sitting with his eyes closed.

" Hey what's up?" Duo asked sitting down next to Quatre. " They said they're was an attack at the park today with extremely ugly monster." Quatre explained. "Oh that…I was there." That got everyone's attention. "Some chick with a sailor outfit destroyed it with a glaive." He explained then went to the kitchen.

"Did we just hear what we think we heard?" Wufei asked. " Duo needs help." Quatre said and earned a few stares. " What… you agree don't you?" He asked leaving them to themselves. " I've never heard him say that before." Wufei said getting up to leave. Trowa got up to and followed not to long after the other two-left Heero followed.

Kitchen…

Duo of course was eating a sandwich and ignoring the others gaze. " Are you people just going to stare like you don't anything else to do?" Duo asked looking up from his sandwich. Everyone then started to do their own thing well expect wufei who sat down next to Duo and asked him a million questions about had happen in the park. " Wufei, shut up. I don't know the girl and if I did I wouldn't tell you." Duo then left to his room leaving everyone in complete shock of hearing the normal happy pilot out burst.

Duo's room…

Duo was lying on his bed wondering what's up with his friends. All he had said was that he had seen the attack earlier that day. And then wufei kept asking about the girl, which drove him nuts and yell at the Chinese boy. If there's one thing wufei should have learned is to never get on the bad side of a nice guy.

* * *

School…

" Why do we have to be here? The she thing is here and I don't want to be here." Duo asked the guys. "Maxwell shut up." Wufei went back to ignoring the braided baka. Then the teacher walked in with a girl. She had black purplish hair, with sad violet eyes.

Duo looked at the girl a second… 'Is that the girl from yesterday?' He asked himself. The mystery girl looked up at him and smiled at him. " Please introduce yourself." The teacher said. " Alright…I'm Hotaru tomoe. It's a pleasure to meet you all." She said.

"Okay Hotaru please take a seat next to…wufei." Wufei glared at the girl approaching the seat next him. Wufei muttered 'why do I have to sit by the weak onna.' And you could swear her glare matched Heero's.

" For your info you idiot. I am no where weak…and if you value your life…I advise you to keep to yourself about that weak crap." She said in a threatening way that sent chills up his spine. "Fine." He turned around to look at the teacher. Duo looked at her and made note to compliment her on insulting wufei.

After class…

Duo waited for Hotaru. When she pasted by the formal gundam pilot he called out to her. She hadn't heard him the first time but the second time she did. When she did she gave him a smile as bright as the sun. " What's up…Duo isn't it?" She asked him.

" Do you want me to walk you to your next class?" He asked her. She just nodded. They were in silence for a couple of minutes. " That was great when you insulted Wufei." He said. " Not my fault he needed it. He called me weak and so I told him what was on my mind." She said looking at him.

" Yeah he actually did deserve it." Duo said scratching his head. " Anyways this is my class." She said. " Oh its my class too." He pulled her in but what stopped her shocked her.

The teacher turned around with a mysterious smirk. "Nice to see you again." The teacher said. Hotaru went into complete shock.

* * *

Ariel: cliffhanger

Hotaru: sadly

Saturn: anyways…angel has to buy me ice cream and she wants you people to read…and review

Ariel: if you want your ice cream lets go 

Hotaru: and before we go I must ask something…who do you think the mystery lady is. We know can you guess.

Everyone: bye now. And review.


	4. Saturn pt 4

Angel: I'm here

Hotaru: I'm gone

Saturn: I own nothing

* * *

Death has a name

Chapter 3: Pluto is back

Hotaru looked at the teacher like she just seen a ghost. " Trista-mama." She muttered. Trista walked over to the girl and dragged her outside.

Outside the room…

Trista pulled the girl into a hug. " Hotaru…your alright…when I had woke up I thought that chaos had got you too." She whispered. " No but he followed me here." She told the older lady.

" I know the time streams are changing but let's talk about it later." She said smiling. Hotaru walked in then sat next to Duo. " You okay?" he asked her. She nodded.

" Okay class we are going to be talking about the history of the silver millieum." Trista said and she heard Hotaru groan and turn to glare at her. " Do you have something to say? Miss Tomoe." Trista said. " No." Hotaru got a CD player and decided to not listen cause she knew everything.

Class was almost over when relena walked in the class with three more kids. Hotaru wasn't paying much attention until she heard her name. "Taru-chan." A girl yelled. She turned her head and almost fell while standing up.

"Sere-chan?" She was now confused. 'What are all of them alive?' She then sat in her seat, till the bell rang.

* * *

After school…

" Serena, Amara, Michelle, Trista. You guys are all alive." She said crying in Amara's arms. "Yeah we couldn't sit and watch you fight chaos all by yourself." Amara asked the girl that had been like a daughter to her years before.

" Trista filled us in." Serena added sitting on a desk eating an apple. " How did he get here?" Hotaru asked. " He followed your power…since you and I are the only one's with dark energy." Trista explained.

" That's right." Hotaru said looking at them. "But we have worst news." Michelle said speaking up for the first time. " What could be worst than chaos?" Hotaru asked them. " Chaos having dark scouts that have the inner scouts powers." Serena told the now shocked girl.

" So that means we have a dark mercury, dark mars, dark venus, and dark Jupiter?" Hotaru asked them. " Yes. But they're not the same. Trista said that their names are… Talim, she has mercury's power. Then theirs Kali, she has Jupiter's powers. Next is Merin, she has Mar's powers. And finally but not least Angelica, she has Venus's power with a mixture of Moon and dark star. They will be tough to beat." Trista said packing up some more of her stuff.

" Wait what is dark star?" She asked. Everyone looked at each other then back at Serena. "Dark Star was your cousin back then. Her name was Alexandra. She was just as powerful as you and me combined. She went missing after a month or two when she found out that her love was to be killed of trespassing on dark star territory." Serena finished up and they started to head outside.

" How come no one told me?" She asked them. "Well it was the ruler of Saturn and dark star to keep it from you…but now you needed to know because we think that chaos is planning to bring back the dark star army." Michelle told her.

" So what?" Hotaru said to them. " Well…if the dark star army was to come back then that means you as the goddess of death won't have a chance against their army." Amara said to her. "Whoa, so your saying not even the death reborn revolution isn't going to work." They shook their heads no.

Soon Hotaru was lost in her own thoughts. 'How can this be?' Don't know but don't lose it who are you? I'm Saturn which is you riiiight anyways do you have any info on dark star? No but I will catch up on it later but right now…help the others huh.

Hotaru looked up to see sailor moon, Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto fighting four other girls. " So nice of the princess of death to rejoin us." Said a girl with violet color hair that reminded her of Raye. " Get away from my friends." She yelled bringing out her transformation pen out.

" I don't think so…I'm having to much fun. Dark submerges." The girl with black hair copied Neptune's attack and sent it back with full force. "No Neptune… Saturn crystal power!" she transformed into sailor Saturn.

" Prepare to meet death…itself." Saturn said after she transformed into sailor Saturn. " Dark gunshot." Then suddenly dark like bullets hit the girls expect the good scouts. " How dare yo-" The one that had mercury's powers stopped her fiery friend. " No he said to wait until the time is right." She glared at the smirking Saturn. " You got lucky this time but wait until the next I won't go easy on you." She said and they were gone.

"Hmph." Saturn de-transforms. She smiled at the girls.

* * *

Hotaru: why did I have to talk to Saturn?

Saturn: hate me?

Hotaru: no

Angel: THEN DON'T COMPLAIN! Okay please read and review…I would love it if you did. Bye.


End file.
